<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conference Wives, future fics by dance_the_code</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184016">Conference Wives, future fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_the_code/pseuds/dance_the_code'>dance_the_code</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conference Wives [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Numb3rs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_the_code/pseuds/dance_the_code</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic, conference wives. Isaac's first day of kindergarten...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conference Wives [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/490267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conference Wives, future fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian walked in the front door, dropping his bag and scanning the room for signs of a certain mathematician.</p><p>Charlie peered around the corner of the upstairs’ hall. “Ian?”</p><p>“Charlie.” The sniper bounded up the stairs, intent on enjoying the afternoon with his beloved, sans interruption as Isaac was now attending school only to be stopped by strange smears of red on Charlie’s skin and clothing. “Charlie? What happened?”</p><p>“Ummm, finger paint?” Charlie ran a hand through his hair, the style of which had also changed.</p><p>“What happened to your hair?”</p><p>“The teacher had to cut it…”</p><p>“Charlie? What happened?”</p><p>“Well, Isaac was fine with kindergarten until he realized I was leaving him there… I spoke with the teacher and she said it would be fine for me to hang out until he was comfortable… when they started their art project he seemed comfortable and even like he might be making friends…so I let him know I was going to leave and he latched on…really, really well… some of the paint is from him and some is from his new friends trying to help me convince him that it was okay…but his hands were coated in paint and possibly glue…there was definitely glitter involved and I picked him up…and he took hold of my hair, I think he wanted me to look him in the eye while he explained that he didn’t want me to go anywhere… but I convinced him it was going to be okay and that I was coming back for him and when he tried to let go… Ian, are you okay?”</p><p>Ian, valiantly fought laughter and found it difficult to breathe. “Is he still at school, Charlie?”</p><p>Charlie nodded. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Charlie…let me help you get cleaned up.”</p><p>“Okay…I was just about to get a shower…”</p><p>“That sounds great.” Ian smiled. “I’ll wash your back.”</p><p>“I didn’t think I had paint on my…oh…yeah, that sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>